


Lyle's Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Animal Act, Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s02e16 Harley's Holiday, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Lyle Bolton smiled after he approached cells. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Dreams in Darkness, Fear of Victory, Lock-Up, Harley's Holiday, etc.





	Lyle's Smile

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Lyle Bolton smiled after he approached cells. He remembered tying Arkham Asylum inmates to beds earlier. How he loathed villains. He also recalled viewing Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane scowling at him prior to being tied to beds. Lyle's eyes widened after he saw one barren bed. He heard footsteps and looked back. ''You!'' 

Hours later, Lyle smiled before he walked to Jonathan and Jervis. He viewed them with a chess game. He struggled to scowl, but the corner of his mouth never descended. 

Lyle watched as Jervis and Jonathan smiled. He offered food. Thanks to Jervis controlling his mind. 

 

THE END


End file.
